Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 138
"The Shadow-Winged Dragon" is the one hundred and thirty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It aired in Japan on January 15, 2017. Featured Duel: Gong Strong and Jack Atlas vs. Zarc Zarc has 6000 LP and controls "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" (4000/4000) and two copies of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm" (1800/1200). He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones, and 2 cards in his hand. Gong Strong and Jack Atlas both have 5 cards in their hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 8: Jack Jack draws "Dark Resonator". As Jack controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Red Gargoyle" (1200/???) from his hand via its own effect. He then Normal Summons "Red Resonator" (600/200). Jack activates the effect of "Gargoyle", allowing him to double the Level of a monster he controls. He doubles the Level of "Resonator". Jack tunes the Level 4 "Gargoyle" with the Level 4 Tuner monster "Red Resonator" to Synchro Summon "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As his opponent Synchro Summoned while Zarc controls "Zarc", he activates the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" in his Extra Deck, Tributing two "Supreme King Servant Dragon" monsters he controls to Synchro Summon it in Attack Position (2500/2000). As "Clear Wing" was Synchro Summoned, Zarc activates its effect, negating the effects of all monsters his opponent controls, and destroying them. Jack activates the effect of "Brutal Red" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard as a "Red" monster would be destroyed. This turn, it cannot be destroyed and it gains 1000 ATK. Jack targets "Scarlight" (3000 → 4000). "Scarlight" attacks "Clear Wing". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect, allowing him to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Jack equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Scarlight" is not destroyed due to the effect of "Red Gargoyle". Jack Sets a card. Turn 9: Gong Gong Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Battleball" (100/800). He Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Hexagon" (600/???) from its hand by its effect. Gong tunes the Level 6 "Hexagon" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Battleball" to Synchro Summon "Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith" (0/2400) in Defense Position. As "Swordsmith" was Special Summoned, Gong activates its effect to Special Summon as many "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand as possible. Gong Special Summons "Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler" (0/2000), "Superheavy Samurai Swordsman" (1000/1800), "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" (1000/3500), and "Superheavy Samurai Bushin Fudomyo'o" (1000/3000), all in Defense Position. Turn 10: Zarc Zarc equips "Clear Wing" "Supreme King Violent Spirit". While active, "Violent Spirit" allows Zarc to change an effect that targets only one of his opponent's monsters to affect all monsters his opponents control instead. Turn 11: Jack Jack activates the Trap Card "Vision Synchro", allowing him to Synchro Summon a monster using monsters from his hand, but the Summoned monster will return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. Jack tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter with the Level 3 Tuner monsters "Dark Resonator" and "Net Resonator" from his hand to Synchro Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend" in Attack Position (3500/3000). As "Net Resonator" was used for a Synchro Summon, its effect prevents Jack from taking effect damage while he controls the Summoned monster. Gong activates the effect of "Fudomyo'o", allowing him to prevent two monsters he controls from being destroyed while it is face-up on the field until the end of the turn. Gong targets "Scarlight" and "Tyrant". "Tyrant" attacks "Clear Wing", but Zarc activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to try to negate the attack, destroy the attacking monster, and inflict its ATK as damage. "Tyrant" is not destroyed, due to the effect of "Fudomyo'o". The effect of "Supreme King Violent Spirit" makes the effect of "Clear Wing" affect all opposing monsters instead. "Fudomyo'o" is destroyed. (Gong: 1000 → 0 LP). "Tyrant Dragon" attacks "Clear Wing" again and destroys it. The Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Zero" prevents Zarc from taking damage, while the Pendulum Effect of "Supreme King Gate Infinity" increases his LP by the damage he would have taken (Zarc: 6000 → 7000 LP). Turn 12: Zarc At this point, Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan join the Duel, taking the intrusion penalty (Sylvio: 4000 → 2000 LP; Crow: 4000 → 2000 LP). "Zarc" attacks and destroy "Scarlight". (Jack: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences from the preview * In the preview for this episode, Jack was shown using "King Scarlet" and "Mirror Resonator" as materials to Summon "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend". When the episode aired, it was changed to him using "Red Sprinter", "Dark Resonator" and "Net Resonator" via the effect of "Vision Synchro" to Summon "Tyrant" instead.